


Play Rough

by Wanderingcourier



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Gem Kisses, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Tentabulges, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, but it is mentioned a few times, cause lets be real its what i based them off of, dunno if that counts cause they dont have to breath, huh no tag for that, is it really vaginal if its alien genitals, oh yeah by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcourier/pseuds/Wanderingcourier
Summary: Peridot like to play rough with Jasper, sometimes. Jasper is happy to oblige.





	Play Rough

**Author's Note:**

> CW: There are elements of breath play in this fic. Always do research before you try any new kink, and I absolutely do not endorse unsafe breathplay, like what is depicted in this fic. They're aliens, they don't have to breath. I am using alien biology to write unrealistic kinks (see also: tentacles), so don't go trying this in real life.

They had talked through the idea a few times now. It had been Peridot’s idea-- Jasper had seemed surprised when she had suggested it. Peridot hadn’t been surprised when Jasper agreed to it, though. They both liked to play rough.

Peridot had understood Jasper’s concerns, even if she had generally dismissed them. They had a size and strength difference to worry about, especially without her limb enhancers, but she was built to be tough. She knew what she wanted, and besides a few specific requests, Peridot had been very clear about wanting to give Jasper free reign that night.

But in retrospect, explicitly asking Jasper to surprise her may not have been her wisest choice.

It was a wonder that a gem that large could move so damn _quietly._ One moment, Peridot was walking the halls of the ship, intent on routine maintenance of the ship’s heart. The next moment, she was slammed against the wall, one arm pinned behind her back. No matter how she wriggled or squirmed, she couldn't break Jasper's grip. Already, her heart was beating faster, excited. Jasper leaned down, her thick hair just barely tickling against the back of Peridot’s neck.

“You’re gonna be nice and quiet for me, and you’re gonna take off your limb enhancers. Got it?” She murmured. Peridot whimpered, fear mingling with excitement. Jasper kissed the top of her head. “We’re gonna have a lot of fun. You just have to cooperate with me. You can do that, can’t you?

Peridot shivered, but nodded as well as she could, being pinned against the wall. Jasper brushed a kiss to the sensitive space behind Peridot’s ear, just a bare brush. Peridot could feel the very tip of Jasper’s gem skim against her ear, the sensation like a spark of electricity passing between wires.

“Good girl,” Jasper praised. “Now, I’m gonna let go of you, and you aren’t going to try anything. Right?”

Peridot nodded again, and Jasper obligingly let go. However, she did not step back-- she stood only centimeters away from Peridot, her presence just shy of threatening. If it had been anyone else, Peridot would have shocked them with her limb enhancers.

Instead, she bolted, heart pounding as she sprinted down the corridor. No one had said that she couldn’t surprise Jasper, after all.

Jasper hesitated, then swore loudly, tearing after her with frightening agility. Peridot knew that she didn’t have a hope of outrunning Jasper, not in the confined hallways of the ship. Almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind, Jasper slammed into her once again, pinning Peridot to the wall with just her body weight.

“You awful little _brat,_ ” Jasper huffed, her knee coming up to nudge at Peridot’s crotch, “ _lying_ to me, and then running off like the scared little runt you are. Take off your goddamned limb enhancers. I’m going to teach you a lesson about disobeying your superiors.” She was growling, but there was a throaty undertone to her voice-- she must have been just as excited as Peridot was about this. Good.

As if to interrupt Peridot’s train of thought, Jasper flipped her around and grabbed her by the shoulder, shoving her down onto the ground. Peridot gasped, trying to ignore how uncomfortably tight her leotard was now starting to feel on her crotch as she began to unsheathe, and shakily deactivated her lower limb enhancers, then her upper.

Thankfully, Jasper didn’t quite toss them away-- she only bubbled them, shoving the bubble away once she was done. An outside observer might not have noticed the care she took to make sure all of Peridot’s touch stumps made it inside the bubble.

Peridot noticed, though. She always did.

That being done, Jasper stood up, dragging Peridot up by her hair to keep her pinned against the wall. Peridot whined in protest, gripping uselessly at Jasper’s wrist. Jasper’s knee came up to about Peridot’s stomach like this, and Jasper took full advantage, pinning Peridot’s entire body with just a leg and a hand.

Jasper smirked and bit her lip as she looked down at Peridot. Peridot, however, was quite a bit more focused on the obvious bulge in Jasper’s uniform.

A bulge which, without her limb enhancers, was at just the height of Peridot’s face.  

Peridot couldn’t stop herself from licking her lips in anticipation, her cunt clenching around nothing and her own tentacle pulsing with need. Jasper’s hand slipped down to the back of Peridot’s head, her grip now much more gentle.

“C’mon now. You’re not stupid. You know what to do.” The faux anger was gone from Jasper’s voice now, her tone even huskier, just a tinge more excited.

And Peridot did know what to do. But she flicked her eyes up to Jasper, and waited for her to make Peridot do it.

There was a second of hesitation as Jasper waited. A growl pulled itself out of her throat, and she unceremoniously shoved Peridot’s face into her crotch, rocking against Peridot.

“What, are you defective? Make that pretty mouth of yours useful and _get me off!_ ” She snarled.

And, well, there was the order. Peridot nuzzled her face against Jasper’s bulge, mouthing gently at it. She moaned just a little bit as her tongue darted out to lap at it, faintly tasting the slick she knew would be coating Jasper’s tentacle by now. Jasper sighed in response, her hips still softly undulating as Peridot took care to lick at the thrashing tip of Jasper’s tentacle.

Even now, Jasper’s bulge was growing, wriggling beneath the tight fabric of her uniform, eagerly seeking out the warmth of Peridot’s mouth. Peridot pressed her tongue up against where she supposed the underside would be, taking her time as she licked and sucked at the bulge. Jasper bit her lip and sucked in a sharp breath as she watched Peridot.

The crotch of Jasper’s uniform was soaked with Peridot’s spit and her own slick when Jasper pulled Peridot’s head away from her bulge.

“Now, was that so difficult? C’mon. Let’s see you take it a little further.”

That was all the preamble Jasper saw fit to give before she phased off her uniform. Almost immediately, Jasper’s tentacle uncurled, instinctively drawn to the energy given off by Peridot’s light form. Jasper didn’t quite pull Peridot forward, not like she had earlier-- but there was a certain hopeful desperation to the nudge she gave to the back of Peridot’s head, and Peridot complied.

As soon as she opened her mouth, Jasper’s tentacle wormed it’s way in, seeking out the warmth and moisture. Jasper was biting her lip again, visibly trying to keep herself composed as she did her best to still her hips. It was all Peridot could do not to gag as Jasper pushed her head down further, her tentacle now intruding into the back of Peridot’s throat. She struggled to swallow around it, and Jasper groaned out loud, pushing another few centimeters down Peridot’s throat.

Gems didn’t need to breath, and Peridot was no exception, but that didn’t make the feeling of being choked by Jasper’s tentacle any less viscerally intense. She began to suck sloppily, trying to take her mind off of the pressure in her throat, and was rewarded with the feeling of Jasper making a fist in her hair as she tried to contain herself.

Slowly, slowly, Jasper started to rock her hips. Peridot stilled herself, and Jasper grinned down at her.

“Yeah, you’re a good gem, aren’t you? Letting me fuck your throat like this. You look so pretty, gagging on my tentacle like that.” Jasper said, the pace of her hips speeding up. “I bet you like it too, you little slut."

Peridot whimpered, little droplets of drool beginning to make her way down her chin, and began to palm her own little bulge in response. She was aching between her legs, having already unsheathed. Jasper’s eyes lit up.

“Is this what makes you horny? Getting pinned to the wall and choked by a fat tentacle? Stars, you’re a little tramp!”

Jasper was thrusting properly into Peridot’s mouth now, and Peridot was so, so close to breaking. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t _breath,_ drool was now dripping uncontrollably down her chin and onto the floor, where it mixed with the slick dripping down Jasper’s thighs. It was messy and humiliating and just shy of painful, and Peridot could feel her tentacle wriggling beneath her hand as she tried to resist the temptation to phase off her uniform and just fuck herself dumb while Jasper ravaged her throat. She mover her hand just a little further down, fingers prodding at the growing damp spot between her legs, desperate for some relief.

But with every thrust, Jasper seemed to push her tentacle just a little further down Peridot’s throat. Peridot’s throat kept constricting around it as she swallowed and tried to breath, apparently spurring Jasper on. A few more thrusts, and Peridot's nose was pressed up against Jasper's crotch. Peridot’s jaw ached awfully now, just on the verge of being forced too wide open, and in some strange way Peridot liked it. She liked being pinned, being pushed to the limits of her physical form, liked the tears that had, at some point, started to leak out of the corners of her eyes from the sheer intensity of it all.

Mostly she liked when Jasper, with visible effort, pulled her tentacle out of Peridot’s throat and stepped back. Jasper was panting, her tentacle curling over her fist as she stood silent for a moment. She gave Peridot only a moment-- just long enough to wipe her eyes and her chin. Then, as fast as the moment came, it was gone.

“Phase off your uniform. You’re so fucking horny, I can see where you’ve soaked through your tights. I’m going to give you what you obviously need.” Her eyes were fixated on Peridot’s bulge, and Peridot blushed despite it all.

There was the temptation to run again, to make Jasper chase her down and pin her and really punish her. But stars, Jasper was already panting and dripping and Peridot wasn’t so far from that herself. She was selfish and impatient, if she was being honest.

So she phased off her uniform, and Jasper collapsed to her knees, bent down, and kissed her hard. That was all Peridot got before Jasper spun her around and pinned her wrists to the wall with just one hand, hoisting her leg up with the other to expose her wet entrance. Peridot’s tentacle thrashed frantically, now bared to the cool air of the ship. Jasper scooted herself forward, until the tip of her tentacle trailed along the edge of Peridot’s entrance.

“Stars, you’re dripping… You’re just begging for a nice fat tentacle, aren’t you?”

Peridot could feel Jasper’s breath as it hit her back, sending a shiver down her spine. Jasper’s grip on her thigh tightened, the very tip of her nails digging in threateningly.

“Answer me, Peridot. Or you won’t get anything. I’ll leave your limb enhancers bubbled, and you can try and get yourself off. Now, what do you want?”

Peridot whimpered softly. She didn’t think Jasper would leave her to her own devices, not now, but just the threat of it sent a spark of electricity tingling down her whole body.

“What was that? I didn’t hear an answer in there, brat.” Jasper growled.

“I want you…” Peridot whined in response. She could imagine Jasper’s smirk, even as Jasper pushed forward, just enough that the tip of her tentacle could push into Peridot’s aching cunt. Peridot bucked and whined again, but there was nothing she could do-- she was held fast in Jasper’s grip, only her toes touching the ground, giving her almost no leverage to rock back, to take Jasper further.

“You want me to what? Say it.” Jasper commanded, her voice straining with the restraint it must have taken not to thrust forward.

“I want you to fuck me!” Peridot cried desperately.

Jasper didn’t say anything. She just slowly began to press in, and Peridot’s first instinct was to beg for it all at once. But as Jasper continued to push herself further inside, Peridot reconsidered-- Jasper was large enough that already, Peridot was starting to feel filled-- but Jasper had more yet to give. Peridot let her head fall down, moaning loudly, and she could glimpse down her own body-- and at the place where her stomach was starting to distend from the sheer size of Jasper’s tentacle.

Peridot had no idea how much of Jasper she was taking already. She could have been half way, or she could have only taken the first few inches-- no matter how many times they did this, she could never quite tell without looking. But Jasper’s breathing was growing heavier now, and after another harrowing few moments, Peridot could feel Jasper’s hips meet hers. The bulge in her abdomen was obvious now, Peridot as filled as she could comfortably be.

“I can’t believe you can take all of me, you’re so small...” Jasper groaned. “Stars, you’re so fucking tight.” She began to gently roll her hips, only barely pulling away, keeping as much of herself seated inside Peridot as possible.

Peridot gasped at the slow movement inside of her-- she felt so filled, it was almost overwhelming. Jasper carefully began to speed up, and Peridot whimpered and mewled her approval.  Every one of Jasper’s movements seemed to rub her in the most perfect ways. She cried out with each thrust, just as Jasper’s hips met her own once again, when she was at that point of fullness that she loved so much.

Jasper’s pace was steady, achingly so. She seemed to be drawing this out, relishing in it. It wasn’t enough for Peridot-- she preferred to come fast and hard. She wriggled her hand’s in Jasper’s grip, and frustratingly, Jasper’s pace only slowed.

“What are you doing?” Jasper asked, sounding vaguely concerned.

“I want to touch myself.” Peridot huffed.

“Now, why would I let you do that? You’ll get to come when I _allow_ you to come. Keep being a brat, and I might not let you come at all.”

Jasper’s pace slowed down even more, and Peridot yowled in frustration.

“Jasper, _please!_ At least speed up!” Peridot whined.

“What, since you aren’t gagging on my tentacle any more, you think you get to give me orders? I don’t think so.” Jasper growled. “You want it rough? I’ll give it to you rough.”

Jasper’s claws were digging hard into Peridot’s thigh now, little pinpricks of jade blood rising up. She hauled Peridot up a little higher, until she could barely touch the floor, and shoved into her. Peridot squealed at the sudden force, her back arching.

The pace Jasper set now was absolutely punishing-- Peridot was making tiny high-pitched yelps on every thrust, her little body jerking back and forth. The combination of Jasper’s brutal pace and size was just shy of overwhelming, and already, Peridot was starting to see sparks dance in front of her eyes. Her tentacle was squirming frantically, and she wished for nothing more than some stimulation for it. Jasper, however, seemed dead-set on not touching Peridot until she was satisfied with Peridot’s submission.

“Jasper, Jasper, please-- I can’t come like this, please, please touch me!”

“I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson.” Jasper grunted. “Prove it to me, and I _might_ do you a favor.”

The combination of Jasper’s thrusts and her own increasing arousal had set Peridot’s head spinning. They were both dripping onto the floor now, and Peridot was sure that if she glanced back she would see Jasper’s hips smeared with green.

“ _Please!_ ” She wailed. “I’m sorry I tried to order you around. Please, I promise, I won’t do it again.”

Jasper groaned behind her, her hips stuttering. She must have been close.  

“I bet you’re sorry. Tell me what you are. Prove that you know!”

“I’m _yours,_ ” Peridot cried out, “I’m yours, please, _Jasper--_ ’

“Fuck,” Jasper mumbled, and Peridot had no idea if she was referring to Peridot’s declaration or to some other factor. “Yeah, you’re mine, stars yes--”

And finally, finally, she let Peridot’s leg drop and wrapped one huge hand around Peridot’s tentacle. Peridot moaned, long and high pitched, trying desperately to buck her hips into Jasper’s calloused palm. For a few moments, Jasper just held her, let her little tentacle wind its way around her fingers. Then her hand tightened into a fist around Peridot’s tentacle, and Jasper begin to roughly jerk her fist. Peridot howled in pleasure, her whole body shaking with need.

She came embarrassingly quickly. It was only a few more thrusts from Jasper before she tensed up, splattering Jasper’s hand with fluorescent green. Jasper moaned out loud as Peridot’s cunt began to flutter and contract around her, wrapping her dirtied hand around Peridot’s stomach to hold the both of them up. She was thrusting wildly-- Peridot wondered briefly if Jasper could feel herself pushing out Peridot’s stomach-- and then with a sudden cry, she came too.

Jasper kept rutting as she came, and Peridot was impossibly more filled as Jasper spilled herself inside. Her moan this time was lower, quieter, as she came down from her high, and Jasper groaned with her as slowed down.

There was a wet noise as Jasper pulled out, gently setting Peridot back onto the ground. She clutched at Jasper’s wrist, not trusting her shaking legs, and Jasper obligingly laid them both down on their sides, cuddling Peridot to her chest. Under any other circumstances, Peridot would have complained about the mess they were lying in, but she was teetering on the edge of exhaustion, just happy to be resting somewhere.

Jasper would probably have carried her to their quarters, if she asked. Instead, she wriggled until she was facing Jasper, who had a look of worn satisfaction of her face. Jasper kissed her gem, and Peridot shivered and blushed.

“That wasn’t too rough, was it? I know you asked me, but…” Jasper trailed off.

Peridot shook her head.

“It was perfect. I had a lot of fun.”

Jasper hummed, lazily rubbing Peridot’s back.

“That’s good. I like being rough, but I get worried that sometimes…”

“Sometimes what?” Peridot prompted.

“I don’t want to push you too hard.”

“You won’t. I know you won’t.”

Jasper sighed.

“What makes you so certain?” She asked.

Peridot grinned, sharp and tame all at once.

“I just know. You’re always careful with me. I don’t think that’ll change.”

Jasper huffed a little, but made no complaint. Peridot leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jasper’s own gem.

“I love you.” She murmured.

Jasper pulled her closer, and in a moment of boldness, let their gems touch.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is it the first time I've written alien genitals, it's also the first time I've explicitly included them saying "I love you." 
> 
> Uhh anyways wow this is some of the roughest stuff I've written, in the sense that it isn't really as "clean" as some of the stuff in, say, Let's Just Live in the Afterglow. A lot of it is unrealistic kink shit, which isn't stuff I always write. Either way, it was fun and appeals directly to me.
> 
> Also, one of the the poses referenced in the fic, (Jasper pinning Peridot to the wall and holding one leg up) was borrowed from one of Jaxxxker's drawings, so go check them out on tumblr! (Check out their sfw blog too, it also rules)


End file.
